Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistance variable memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistance variable memory include phase change material (PCM) memory, programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM), among others.
Non-volatile memory is utilized as memory devices for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Constant challenges related to memory device fabrication are to decrease the size of a memory device, increase the storage density of a memory device, reduce power consumption, and/or limit memory device cost. Some memory devices include memory cells arranged in single or multiple deck arrays, in which memory cells are arranged in a single plane, or into multiple planes, e.g., into a three dimensional (3D) array having multiple decks of memory cells.